The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for use in authenticating gaming machines and the data storage areas contained therein.
At least some known gaming machines store data that is used during operation. For example, some known gaming machines store data such as an operating system, a gaming program, and/or game graphics that are used to present games to users. To facilitate more secure operation of casino gaming machines, some known gaming machines perform integrity checking of their stored data prior to operation. If the stored data does not pass an integrity check, then the machine does not progress into service (i.e., that machine is disabled until administrators can investigate and remedy the data breach).
To perform validity checking of a gaming machine's storage, examination of the machine's stored data may be necessary. However, as gaming machines increase in complexity and capability, it is sometimes necessary or advantageous to include storage capacity in excess of what is currently used or required by the device. An increase in total storage capacity may, however, lead to longer authentication times, and thus may keep a machine out of service for longer.